Avani Untold
by jphill6165
Summary: A fanfic about a new avatar avani
1. Chapter 1-3

**Avatar Fan fiction! Avani**

What if a secret avatar existed that no one knows? Somewhere in the endless spans of time this phenomenon has happened, maybe even more than once, but that is for a different story. This is the story untold .the story of the unknown avatar Avani and her role as the avatar. Avani was an earthbender who lived in a small village in the earth kingdom she was about seventeen. Avani was always a very serious girl with a passion for earth bending and the latest styles. She didn't really think about boys much, because she'd rather be practicing her bending or studying. She was almost always found with her friend Akemi, who's the only fire bender in the village and the two of them sparred quite often. This story takes place in their village during its time of harvest.

 **Chapter one: The unknown.**

"Avani honey, wake up there's someone at the door for you!" Avani slowly rises out of bed and wipes her long auburn hair out of her face and puts it into a single ponytail. She mumbles unrepeatable words as she heads for the door. Her friend is waiting for her. "Akemi?" she says confused. A girl about seventeen or so stands in the doorway trying to catch her breath."Akemi, what's wrong?" "you…huff…need to go to…huff… to town!" she grabs Avani's hand and starts running."Akemi, what's the rush?" they arrive in the town square and Akemi gives Avani a strange look and slowly mutters "look" and she points to a strange looking man with almost orange hair and a small beard. He starts to speak loudly to a crowd. "Thank you all for your attention; I must share something very important with you today." Avani looks with an intrigued face. "This town will soon be seized by the new age army, aiming to unite all countries as one." Most of the crowd's attention is taken by two town guards approaching. The man starts speaking faster. "we are offering this one chance to join our army or be put to work by the new age empire further more…" his speech is cut short by the two guards who pull him away and execute him on the spot. "Oh god…" Avani says in disgust, turning her head. Akemi looks at her worried. "Do you think what he said is true Avani, about the army?" "No Akemi." She replies. "They're just trying to get members for their organization." she looks down and all the possibilities of destruction run through her mind. "It won't happen… It can't."

Later that night Avani is awoken by the sound of crackling and a blazing heat. She bolts up only to face the horror of her own home being burned. She can hear her family screaming just across the door, but Avani knows that nothing can be done. She tries to assess the situation but falls as the heat overwhelms her, she manages to gather just enough strength to pull herself to her knees and earthbend her way out of the house. She stops and gasps for air. Panting, she wastes no time sprinting as fast as she can towards her friend Akemi's house. She is startled and shocked when she sees Akemi trying to fight her way out of three warriors in strange outfits, who are relentlessly fire and earth bending towards her. But Akemi's fire bending can only hold out for so long until she collapses and the warriors stand over her waiting to strike. Avani seizes her opportunity to attack furiously hurling large rocks at the attackers but they manage to bob and weave their way out of most of the boulders, they begin their onslaught on Avani with a flurry of fire followed by hunks of rocks. Avani tries to dodge their attacks but is eventually taken by the force of a flaming boulder. It catches her in the stomach, but Avani stays down as if playing possum and the warriors leave, in search of new victims. She waits until she cannot hear their footsteps. "Uuuuuugh!" Avani grunts as she heaves the boulder off of her body. She slowly walks to her friend expecting the worst, but Akemi pulls herself up. "Akemi…" Avani vomits, and wipes off her mouth with her arm. "We have to get out of here, or they'll kill us!" Akemi hesitantly agrees. They limp away out of the town. Avani takes a final glance back at her home, now ablaze, looks at the ground and then back up. "Let's go." she says as they leave. **Chapter two: Aftermath.**

Avani slowly opens her eyes, not knowing that she had been asleep. "A… akem. Ugggh!" Avani looks down and find her abdomen uncovered exposing a vicious burn as well as a large bruise. Akemi enters the room with a muscular young man (around the same age as them) that Avani has never seen before. She looks at him as he approaches. "So," he says "you're finally awake. You took quite the hit there." Her face turns red. "Aw what you mean this," she blows air out of her mouth and looks down "it's nothing." She tries to sit up but is overwhelmed by the pain. "Uugh" Avani cringes. "Whoa" he says as he puts his hand behind her back laying her back down. He starts to water bend on her abdomen and a soothing feeling comes over Avani. She blushes and tries to hide it. Akemi giggles but the boy pretends not to notice. "You should really take it easy for the next few days." She laughs at the idea. "So" Akemi says "this is tatkret, he's a healer from the water tribes who just so happened to be visiting on the day of the raid." Avani's eyes open wide as she mentions raid, when was it, I mean how long was I out?! " Not long." Tatkret replies. "All night and a couple hours today. And you kept mumbling something about the new age." Avani puts her hand on her head. "Those pricks, they think they can just get away with that, we'll just see what the central monarchy has to say to this." Tatkret and Akemi both lower their heads. "Well Avani, they took that to…" Avani's thoughts overwhelm her and she starts to break down. "What! You mean those bastards killed my family AND overthrew the government! No! This can't happen! Somebody has to make them pay!" "Avani calm down. Let's just hope that this will all be over in a couple of days and until then we can wait it out here." "Well Akemi, where exactly is here! Were stuck in a tent in the middle of nowhere just waiting to be captured or even worse…"" AVANI!" Akemi shouts. "Calm down. Breathe. We will figure out a way to get our home back. But you have to be patient. Avani makes a fist and looks at the top of their tent. "Just go." Avani says. "Avani…" "GO!" Akemi and tatkret leave in a more than awkward fashion. Akemi turns to tatkret. "Just give her some time, she'll come to her senses." Tatkret looks at the tent "NO. We need someone like her, or else we wouldn't be as inspired to fight back. Listen Akemi I'm going to go try to talk to her, and I think it'd be best if you waited out here." Akemi nods in agreement and Tatkret enter the tent. Avani looks at him. "What do you want?" She says. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." "I'm fine. I'll just put some wrap on…" "No" he interrupts. "I mean about what happened last night…with your family." The screams echo through her head once more. "…" she says nothing. "look he says, I know it's bad, that's why Akemi and I are here for you, but you can't let this control your life." She hops off of her bed cringing, but collecting the strength to stand," "what would you know about my life!" Tatkret amazed that she is even able to stand, replies "we've all been hurt and seen tough times, Avani, my parents died when I was a little boy who could barely walk, because of that I used to live with a band of misfits who lie and steal just to get food for my whole life. But I'm not letting it control me." "Your right." She says. She wraps her abdomen and pulls her shirt back over it, and barley able to walk she emerges outside. "I'm sorry Akemi, for blowing up on you. Let's find a way to defeat these menaces." Akemi smiles.

 **Chapter three: Recovery**

Avani walks slowly around the tent as Akemi and Tatkret practice their bending in a sparring match. "Is that all you've got?" Akemi says as she continuously dodges Tatkret's water attacks. But Akemi is surprised when she slips on a patch of ice. "That's not fair." she says. Tatkret laughs. "Hey guys" Avani says."What's that?" she points towards a large black mass in the sky getting closer and closer. "I'm not sure, but it's getting closer!" "Wait, I've seen these before!" Akemi says. "Their butterfly fish!" they look in awe as a pink mass of butterfly fish fly above them. "Wow." Avani looks at Akemi. "You've seen these before!?" "Yeah, miraculously a group of them flew over as my sister and her husband got married…I wonder if their okay, they were at the village during the raid." "Don't worry Akemi I'm sure their fine." "I'm going to go take a walk okay." Akemi walks away. Avani looks at tatkret. "Hey tatkret…" "Yeah?" "Do you think things will ever go back to the way they were?" he pauses. "No… I don't." Avani lowers her head regretting asking, but realizes that things probably won't be like they were. She looks back up balls a fist and says "either way we need to do something about it." "I agree" says tatkret. "So let's go back, we can help people." Tatkret replies. "But if we do that they'll capture us." "Hmmm…" "Avani, what are you thinking" she looks back up at the sky. She looks at tatkret and says "how stealthy can you be?" tatkret smiles deviously.

In the dead of night the three sneak out, dressed as stealthily as possible. Tatkret checks to make sure nobody is watching them, and when he's sure, he signals the others and they make their way back to their village, taking a less traveled route to make sure their not spotted. "Avani, are your wounds still good?" "Yeah, Akemi. Thanks for asking" Avani whispers. They all walk slower as they reach the outskirts of the village. Akemi whispers "what can you see Tatkret?" "I see…nothing…" "What?" Avani whispers quite loudly. Tatkret stands up and walks into the village, completely disregarding all stealth. "Their all gone." Akemi and Avani walk into the village as well. "see." Tatkret proclaims "nobody" Avani stops moving for a moment and then quickly bolts. "Avani! Your wounds!" "She's not gonna stop." Tatkret says. "Well I'm going after her." Akemi says, before she takes off after Avani. She is soon followed by tatkret. She stares in awe as nothing is left of the town hall, let alone the inner city. Avani walks up to the nearest house and slams her fist into it, "sigh… that felt too good." She said. "Let's just go back" Akemi says. They all walk back without speaking a word, only to return to a ruined camp, and three uninvited visitors. " Who are you!" Tatkret demands. One of the three men speaks up, we are soldiers of the new age army, and your camp is on our property. "Your property!" Akemi yells. "You took our home our village and our families, and now you want this to!" one of the men looks at her with a twitching stare and says, "You've got a pretty loud mouth, I'm gonna love roasting you alive." He blasts a fire ball at her but tatkret quickly douses it with his water and goes on the offensive, firing ice shards at the men, they scatter into a formation in which one of them is in the middle with the others on each side of them. One of the men on the side starts to hurl boulders at tatkret, but he dodges them with ease, and quickly fires back, but is blindsided by a waterbender on the other side. Tatkret falls to the ground but feels a hand pull him up. It's Avani. "c'mon" she says "we have to win" Avani starts throwing large rocks and hits the waterbender, knocking him out. "One down, two to go" she thinks to herself. The fire bender in the middle looks down at his fallen partner and then back to Avani. "You'll pay for that!" he snaps. At that moment tatkret is hit with a small boulder and barrels over. Akemi is quick as she punches fireballs towards the earthbender, he blocks a few but is hit and struck down. Avani looks towards the firebender "now it's just you and me!" she says. He blast fireballs at her but she manages to pull an earth wall out of the ground to block it then she fires chunks of earth at him, which knocks him down. "Huff…huff." He struggles to get up. "Hahahaha!" he laughs. "If you think that'll finish me, your gravely mistaken." He grabs his arm and lifts it to the air. "Oh, no." tatkret says quietly. The man's arm fidgets as it absorbs lightning."Avani watch out, he's lightning bending!" tatkret yells "Take this!" he points his fingers at Avani and a rush of lightning heads straight for her. She puts her arms in front of her face, expecting the worst, but Akemi quickly jumps in front of Avani and stretches her arm out in front of the lightning. It rushes into her arm, but she keeps her posture and points her other hand at the firebender and the lightning shoots back out just like it came in and strikes the man's feet, he hits the ground. "Akemi, where did you learn to redirect lightning?" Avani asks. "My sister taught me, but I never thought I would have to use it." The firebender groans. Tatkret walks over to him and pulls him up by his shirt. "Who sent you!" the man cringes "nobody, we were just patrolling, please don't hurt me!" "For who!" "General Chun!" the man points northeast of where their camp is "The fort is over there!" Tatkret looks at Avani and Akemi. "We have to go there." He says. He then pulls out a hunting knife and uses the butt to knock out the fire bender. He falls to the ground. "c'mon, let's go." He says.

 **Authors note (The next chapter will be up soon. in the meantime go check out our facebook page** **BolinandMako?fref=ts )**

 **Chapter four. Search and rescue**

The three benders advance with tatkret leading them. After walking for about an hour they come upon a huge clearing in the forest, in which a large prison-like building has been built.

"Looks like we're here." Tatkret says deviously.

Akemi stares at the building."But what is it?"

"Where about to find out." Tatkret replies as he approaches the building.

They get to what seems to be the front door, which is a large metal gate surrounded by spiked wire and fences, when they are greeted by an elderly man wearing a rather large hat.

"Hello!" he shouts as loud as he can.

"Umm, hi." Avani says awkwardly.

"The wardens been waiting for you guys, he's been complaining about the mess a lot lately"

Avani interjects "uuh, I don't think…oof"

Tatkret gently elbows her.

"Play along." He whispers

Avani pushes him.

"psssh. I knew that."

The old man leads them down ghastly halls filled with prison cells, most of which are filled up. As they walk, Akemi pinches her nose to block off the smell.

"This place reeks." She says.

"Well get used to it, you're the new janitors." The old man says as he leads them to a closet full of supplies and then walks away.

"WHAT!" she says

He turns around quickly and Akemi covers her mouth.

"Sorry…sir,"

He turns back around and walks away.

As soon as he's out of sight tatkret lets out a deep sigh.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he says

"Actually, this could give us an opportunity to figure out what's going on here." Avani says. "we could disguise ourselves as the janitors and do some investigating."

Tatkret scratches his head

"That's not a bad idea." He says.

The three slip on the janitor suits over their clothes and begin to look around."

"Tatkret, you go look around the cells, Akemi, check out the courtyard. I'll check the warden's room. Avani Says.

"Gotcha, tatkret says." They all split up.

Meanwhile back at the gate three scrawny men show up.

One of them pipes up. "We are the janitors you had sent."

"No." the man says "The janitors showed up an hour ago"

The three look confused.

"WARDEN!" the old man shouts.

Almost instantly, a big man steps out of the gates.

"What is it father?"

"These men claim to be the new janitors, but I let the janitors in an hour ago."

"WHAT!" you let them in!? These are the men I had sent."

The old man looks up

"Oh."

The warden stomps into the prison and demands three of his best guards to find the fake janitors. They go without questions. Back in the warden's room, Avani looks around, going through papers and letters. She finds a fancy letter and begins to read it aloud.

Dear Warden Chun,

Due to recent revolts, I request that you jail all survivors of the attack until they swear their loyalty to the army. Also if by some chance you find the avatar I want you to…

Avani is startled when the door is kicked in and she is forced back by a blast of air.

"Thought you could fool us huh?" A guy says with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Avani says as she pulls herself off of the ground.

"I am kyatso. The third most powerful guard in this facility." He says with a smirk.

Without a word Avani rips a chuck of concrete out of the ground ant hurls it at Kyatso. He pushes air back but is hit against the wall in the outer hallway. He recovers, but Avani comes out with another chunk. She hurls it, but Kyatso is able to roll away.

"Take this!" he shouts as he forces a blast of air at Avani.

She earthbends her heels to the ground so that she isn't pushed back. Kyatso doesn't stop his blast, he makes it more powerful. Avani tries to stay in place but a shard of the earthbent concrete strikes her in the face, leaving a small cut. Many more pieces begin to pick up. She crosses her arms in front of her face like a shield.

"I've got to move." She murmurs and tries to take a step.

She is pushed back into the same position.

"It's no use." Kyatso shouts with a smile.

She manages to get a good look at Kyatso and with the flick of a wrist she earthbends a pillar right into his chin. The wind stops and he falls.

"That wasn't much for the third best." She says, mocking him.

"Heh." He says. "I don't matter anyway, the others have your friends already, and you'll never beat the warden.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" Avani demands.

Kyatso points down a hall and then passes out. Avani looks towards the hallway where he pointed and sprints down.

"Let Us GO!" Akemi yells with her hands tied.

"It's no use, Akemi." Tatkret says "We'll just have to sit and wait"

Two hooded figures look at them, and one of them speaks up.

"You should listen to your boyfriend little girl, before somebody gets hurt."

Akemi shouts "FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

The hooded people laugh, but are cut short when they see Avani sprinting down the hall.

"Hurry!" one of the two says. "Put up the barrier."

One of the hooded people waterbend a large ice barrier that stretches from wall to wall.

"Avani!" Akemi shouts

"HaHa, your friend will never get past that."

As Avani gets closer to the ice wall she earthbends a large stone glove around her fist and slams it into the wall at full force. The wall cracks only a little.

"Let...my…friends…go!" she says slamming both of her fist against the wall, doing little to nothing. One of the hooded two begins to firebend a little and puts it closer to tatkret.

"Stop that little girl, or I might just slip."

Avani looks at what he is doingand backs away from the wall.

"Akemi, why aren't you bending that fire away?"

"we cant bend Avani, I don't know why."

Avani punches the wall again.

"I think we should show that little girl what happens when you don't listen here." One of the two says.

"I agree." The other says as he water bends a blade of ice and raises it at tatkret. He swings downward

"NO!" Avani screams, as she punches the ice, and to her surprise she shoots a fire bolt straight through the ice and into the man about to kill tatkret, throwing him against the wall. "Avani looks down at her hand and then somehow friebends a hole in the wall big enough to pass through.

"How…" the other masked guard says as he surrenders. Avani unties Akemi and Tatkret and bids the hooded guys. They start running out towards the gate, and once they make it they are greeted by the warden.

"You infiltrate by prison, kill two of my best guards and destroy multiple rooms and expect to just walk out the front gate? Preposterous! I WILL END YOU!"

The warden airbends a huge blast at them, knocking them all down. Tatkret quickly bounces back up and pulls water out of the air, turning it into ice shards and blasting them towards the warden, but he air blast them away. Avani, Akemi and Tatkret all stand ready to attack when the warden starts laughing.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while!" he says

He starts to air bend a small sphere and concentrates it to the point where a powerful and dehabilitating noise rings through the building. The three all start to fall, succumbing to the power when the old gate man knocks the warden out.

"I said no more of that god forsaken noise."

Tatkret stands up confused. "W…why did you help us? He says.

"It was annoying" the old man replies

Avani gets up. "But why didn't the noise hurt him?"

The old man yawns and says "once he found out he could do that, it made him go deaf, he reads lips"

Avani helps Akemi up off of the ground

"Well were gonna leave now"

"I don't care."

The three walk out the gate and away looking for anywhere to go, but eventually go t sleep on the ground in the forest. Nobody asked Avani about the firebending, which surprised her. She knew what it meant and decided she would sleep on it, and discuss it with the others in the morn.

She was exhausted, they all were.

 **(Authors note) so you've probably figured out that this is before the air nomad genocide and that they still live among all the other benders. Also, Soundbending is a thing but I don't know how common it'll be. And I apologize for waiting so long to upload this. My laptop broke, but I should have new chapters up about every other day. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Dont get exited, just an authors note

ok, so i need to clear up a few things. in my last chapter i said i would do a new chapter every other day, idk what i was thinking because i meant to say every other week. also i havnt made any chapters latley because i sufferd from a head injury and quite frankly didnt fell like it. but im getting back in the routine and im almost done with the latest chapter and im going to upload it as ch. 3 and the others as ch. 4 and so on.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter five. Reflections

About midday Avani wakes up late to messy hair and a nasty headache.

"Avani, your awake." Akemi says.

Avani looks at her and almost falls asleep while standing.

"Avani, I dint know where tatkret is, he wasn't here when I woke up."

She looks around, remembering how crappy the ground was to sleep on.

"Hey avani, do you remember yesterday when you firebent?"

Avani looks down at the palm of her hands.

"Yeah, I do…"

"Do you think you're the… you know avatar?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Tatkret arrives back where they slep, panting and out of breath

"Tatkret, your back."

"We have to go" he catches his breath, "A group of soldiers are coming this way."

Before anyone can comprehend what he said, their spotted by the soldiers, and their trapped by a wall of earth.

"Wait…." Akemi says. "Dad?"

One of the soldier's steps out of the crowd.

"Akemi!"

The man who seems to be in charge speaks up.

"You two know each other."

"Yes, this is my daughter and she's not with the enemy."

"Alright, we'll set up camp here since we've been walking all day."

The soldiers start to pitch tents and start fires, while Akemi, her dad, Avani and tatkret sit down to talk.

"I thought you and mom died during the attack." Akemi says crying.

"I was able to make my way out and join what's remaining of the earth kingdom army, but your mom wasn't as lucky as I was."

Akemi stares at the ground.

"Its ok Akemi, well get back at them."

"How?" tatkret says.

"we will destroy what they have created."

"Wait!" Akemi says "Avani, firebent!

Avani facepalms.

"Wait, I thought Avani was an earthbender."

"I am but… it just kinda happened."

Akemi's dad stands up excitedly,

"Please, show me!"

"Well… I guess." Avani says.

Avani stands up and tries to firebend, but nothing happens. She looks at Akemi's father,

"uuhm, one sec."

She inhales and tries again, but nothing happens.

"I…I cant."

Akemis dad looks down at the ground.

"I shouldn't have got my hopes up." He walks away.

"Wait,dad!"

Akemi runs after her dad.

Tatkret sits down next to Avani.

"I saw you firebend yesterday, and I know you're the avatar, there's no other explanation.

"Well, maybe it was a freak accident, I mean…"

Akemi walks up, "Avani, I know you can do it, come with me ill show you how."

"Umm… I don't know."

Akemi grabs her arm and takes her a couple feet away.

"Alright, put your feet like this, and swing your fist forward pushing out all of your energy."

Akemi shoots a ball of fire, showing Avani how to do it.

Avani mimics Akemi's move, but nothing happens.

"Avani, don't hold your breath when you swing, your power comes from your breath, not your muscle.

"Alright."

Avani inhales, closes her eyes, slams her foot on the ground and swings, and a plume of fire propels out.

Avani opens her eyes. "I did it, I firebent!, thank you akemi"

Everybody stares in awe.


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter: six short ass chapter**

"woah, Avani did you just…?"

"Yes, I firebent."

"Wait,"

"that means…"

Akemi steps up, "Avani is the avatar!"


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: tukk tukk the flaming hell mule.**

A plume of fire passes by Avani as she effortlessly weaves a blanket of flame at Akemi, followed by scorched boulders. It had only been six months since she could barely spark embers, but now sparring has became even more interesting as Akemi strains to keep up. Akemi has held up until a stray thought catches her off guard and is tripped by a whip of flame.

"Akemi!" Avani runs to help her friend up.

"haha" Avani says as she helps Akemi up. "I Bet ya didn't see that coming, didja?"

"Ow, no I didn't"

Akemi's father steps up, applauding. "wow Avani, only six months and your already beating my daughter, you're really growing up to be quite the avatar"

Avani laughs and scratches the top of her head. "Well, let's not jump to any conclusions, I've only learned firebending." She says smiling.

Just around that time a loud roar disturbs the peace and startles the soldiers. Everybody looks in silence and barley raise their weapons before three large sabertoothed moose lions rip through the forest and begin tearing apart tents and even people.

"fight back men!"

All the soldiers raise their weapons and try to defend themselves, but become over whelmed by the creature's massive size. Avani squares up and slings a whip of fire, which barley burns the lions, but startles them until they run off.

"What the hell! That was abrupt" Tatkret exclaims.

"OH..MY…GOD, that scared the crap outta me." Avani says, whilst trying to catch her breath.

She feels a nudge on her ankle and lets out a girly scream and jumps, only to see a baby moose lion cuddling her feet. Tatkret and Akemi laugh and Avani giggles while blushing.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Akemi asks.

Avani looks down and then back up. "Well, it's not like we can take it back..., ill name him tukk tukk the flaming hell mule!"

Tatkret looks at her with a surprised face and says, how about just tukk tukk?"

Avani sighs. "ok, fine."


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. Guest written chapter by Leland wisley**

The hot sun beats down on the earth, cloudless, unforgiving. Tatkret is for the lack of better words, unequipped to put up with this weather and Akemi's senseless small talk. They were sent to pick up fire wood for what seems to be a forever ago. He wonders what danger lies ahead, but quickly returns to the useless conversation.

"…I think she's just not fit to raise a wild animal, am I wrong?"

 _"Does she always talk this much?"_ Tatkret wonders to himself

"Hello? Are you even listening? Tatkret?" Akemi's face turns a slight red

"Yeah-she's just jealous" Tatkret spouts absent mindedly

"If you don't want to talk just say so." She sighs, accompanied by an eye roll.

Tatkret quickly responds "It's not that, I'm just making sure we don't…get…lost…"

The two look around the unfamiliar forest, they indeed are lost. Frantically Tatkret tries to find a landmark or something familiar, the forest quickly darkens, the sun is about to set.

Meanwhile Akemi searches adjacent to Tatkret, she sees a strawberry bush.

"Hey Tatkret, I found some berries! We should eat before finding our way back."

Tatkret runs to her stomach grumbling.

"Agreed, I've never been so hungry…"

So Tatkret and Akemi ate as many of those delicious berries as they could stomach.

"is it raining?" Akemi said peering up to the sight of a bear standing over her drooling and bearing its teeth. The beast then prepares to pounce, and crush its prey.

"Akemi!" Tatkret shouts as he tackles her out of the beasts reach, they stare at each other for a moment, and the world and everything else was lost in this moment, everything past this was a blur to them both.

They come to, to the sight of a bear crushed under a boulder and Avani, and what appears to be a search party. Avani approaches with a disappointed frown on her face.

"is it that difficult to pick up a few sticks? Why the hell are you in the middle of the woods gorging yourselves on strawberries and taking on a bear?"

 **Authors note: this chapter was written by a good friend of mine, Leland Wisely. I dont know if ill do this again in the future or not, but i hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Blood and heroism.**

Two days after the incident with the bears, the group is on the move.

"Hey dad, I know that we have to relocate, but what if we run into them?"

"Then we fight. We must protect the avatar"

After hours of walking, the army of approximately 150 run into a large rock face, blocking their path.

"Wait…that's…"

Avani stands frozen in fear

"AMBUSH!" she yells as tons of soldiers come out of the forest, charging. The soldiers stand no chance as they are hopelessly captured. An officer emerges and yells violently.

"Who is responsible for organizing this rebellion!?" he demands.

"I am!" Akemi's dad says, as he struggles to escape from his captors. The officer begins to look him over.

"So, you're a firebender." He says.

Akemi's dad shakes his head.

"I tell you what." He says as he starts to speak to the prisoners. "This is your lucky day." His attention shifts back to Akemi's father. "If you can beat me in an Agni Kai I will let all of your troops and you free to go."

Akemi's father accepts, and they take their stances. Akemi Avani and Tatkret sit on the side, trying not to draw attention to themselves, but nervously shaking.

"Hey Avani, Akemi we can't let anyone know that Avani is the avatar, just imagine what they'd do to you."

"Yeah."

The Agni Kai starts as the officer fires a large fireball, but it's dogged. Akemi's dad grasps his arm as it shimmers blue, and draws in lightning. He runs, full speed at the officer and fires. Its redirected at his feet.

"How did I miss?" He thought "Next time…"

He was too late, his body filled with the electricity and he fell.

"DAD!" Akemi screamed, as she stands to her feet and starts to run. Tatkret hops up and grabs her wrist.

"Akemi…"

She turned around, fell to her knees and began to sob. Avani stood up, unable to stand her friend in that much emotional pain.

"How could you be so heartless!" she yelled.

"What, do you wanna duel next?"

She seriously thought about it but realized that she wasn't ready, she couldn't even lightning bend yet. She did the next best thing. She bent a huge wall of earth, and grabbed tatkret and Akemi and ran. She could hear the captured soldiers wishing her luck as she ran.

They stopped to catch their breath, and knew they were free.

"Avani, I think it's time to tell the world that you are the avatar."

"Yeah, I agree.

 **Authors note: ummm...hi?**


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: the chapter where I have no idea what I'm doing so I just let myself type until I am satisfied with the chapter's length.

It's very early in the morning, so early that its barley light and the moon is visible. Akemi is up, she is the only one and she is sitting on a big rock, staring at the sky. She looks down. It's a fifteen foot drop. The wind picks up and she tosses pebbles off the ledge. She lays her head down on the rock and starts to sleep.

VHOOOOOOSH!

The wind picks up violently and jolts Akemi awake. She tries to get off the rock, but is pushed off the drop. She faints, and blood spills out of her nose. She awakes somewhere she doesn't recognize, covered in snow. She looks around and sees nothing but snow for miles, and one large cliff with smoke coming from the top. She wipes the snow and ice off of her shoulders and head and starts walking to the cliff.

Avani and Tatkret run out of their shelters as soon as the wind stops. They look at each other and both say simultaneously, "Where's Akemi!?"

"AKEMI!"

"AKEMI, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Tatkret looks down at the bottom of the rock that Akemi was sitting on.

"Avani, look!"

Avani and Tatkret look at the trail of blood and suspect the worst. Avani starts to follow the blood, but it goes away after a few yards.

Avani points. "She must've gone this way; it's where the trail ends.

Avani and Tatkret leave everything behind and trudge through the snow in search of their friend.

Akemi has made her way to the side of the cliff, but it's a long steep way to the top. She tries to firebend the snow out of the way but she can't muster up enough energy. She falls down, shivering but picks herself up; she can barely walk but slowly inches her way up the mountain. She finally reaches the top and she finds three men in heavy fur coats, sitting around a fire. They are astounded to see another person. She looks at them and falls to the ground, shivering, until her heart stops beating and she takes her last breath.

Avani and Tatkret helplessly wander around the snow-ridden field, when tatkret notices the cliff, and then the smoke.

"That way! Let's go"

The two take off on their way to the cliff.

 **Authors note: i am extremely busy so chapters have been taking a while. sorry, but please wait for chapter 11.**


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: the freezing unknown.**

"Hey, wake up"

"Is she… you know…dead?"

"No, but she will be soon if we don't get her near some heat."

Three men in heavy fur coats lift Akemi's body and set her by the fire. They all set around in silence, for hours, hoping she will wake up.

"Hey! She's moving!"

"Back up, give her some space."

Two of them back up, but one of them puts the back of his hand on her fore head.

"She's still cold"

Akemi slowly opens her eyes.

"I…am..I..dead?"

"No, you stopped breathing for awhile, but we were able to help you."

She tries to sit up, but is to weak.

"You need to rest" the man says.

"Who…who are you?"

"I am Arrluk" he points to a huge, brute of a man. "This is Nanuq, he may not seem it, but he is one of the most intelligent humans in the world." He finally points to a skinnier fellow, eating a cabbage. "And this is Onartak, he eats A LOT."

Akemi finally gathers the strength to sit up.

"Thank you guy's for helping me. If not for you I'd be dead."

"It's no problem" Arrluk says.

Onartak hands Akemi a large piece of cabbage and she eats it, taking her time.

Avani firebends snow out of the way as her and Tatkret inch closer to the cliff, but the sun starts to set.

"Hey Avani, maybe we should wait until the morning to head up there, we may be in for a fight."

"Hmm, I think your right. We should."

Avani earthbends a shelter and then creates a fire"

They both sit in the shelter, fire crackling and dark. Avani sits Indian style across from tatkret.

"So, do you think we'll find her?" Avani asks.

"Of course."

"Hey… Avani. Can I ask you something?"

"sure, go ahead"

Tatkret scratches the top of his head.

"Never mind." He says quickly.

"Aww, c'mon"

"No its nothing"

"fine, im gonna go to sleep then."

"Night"

"Night"

The sunset turns red behind the fog and snow, and Tatkret goes to sleep worrying about Akemi.

The morning arrives quickly, and Avani and Tatkret abandon their shelter in search of Akemi. They reach the cliff and stare at it for a minute before trudging up.

"Damn, this is a tall cliff" Tatkret says.

They reach the top, and see the smoldering remains of what was once a fire.

"Shit! They left."

Just as tatkret says that, a huge crash echoes across the plains.

They both take off, franticly hoping to find their lost friend.

 **Authors note: sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but im very tired. Also i did not spell check this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Killer Whale.

Avani and tatkret run down the side of the mountain, and a huge barrage of ice and snow comes tumbling after them. They sprint and eventually get to the bottom. Avani runs so fast that she can feel the cold sweat run down her face. Her legs feel like they are on fire yet she still runs, Tatkret in front of her. The roaring avalanche begins to slow and halts in mid air, Avani and Tatkret stare in awe as Akemi, Arrluk, Nanuq and Onartak stand before their eyes, Arrluk bending the entire avalanche and layering it back on the mountain.

"Akemi!"

Avani runs through the snow, lifting her knees high with every step. She tries to hug Akemi but Arrluk puts his arm in the way.

"She's too weak, you may hurt her."

Tatkret approaches Arrluk in admiration of his impeccable skill.

"How… how did you do that?"

Arrluk looks down as Akemi introduces the others to Avani, but Tatkret is obviously intrigued.

"You don't wanna know kid."

Tatkret's face sank as Arrluk walked away and joined the others. Tatkret looks at the mountain and then back at Arrluk. He now realized who he had just met.

Night came quicker than anyone expected after everyone was introduced. They all huddled around a fire and tents that Onartak had pitched. As it got darker, everyone left for their tents except for Tatkret and Arrluk. They both sat across from each other by the fire.

"Arrluk…" Tatkret said. "I know who you are, only one person has the ability to bend snow the way you do."

"So, you know about my doings in the war?"

"Yes, you're a hero."

Arrluk closed his eyes for a moment, as if the horrific memories were coming back to him.

"Hero? So that's what they are calling me?"

Tatkret gets confused.

"Yeah, aren't you proud? You practically ended the war."

"At the cost of how many lives? That was years ago, yet I'm still haunted. Killer Whale they called me. I never liked that name but it stuck.

"But, if you didn't want to kill people, then why did you join the war in the first place?"

"I thought that being a war hero would fell, well… good. When I got home, my family was damn proud of me. They had no idea what I went through. I hate killing, and I really hate talking about it."

Tatkret looks down.

"I'm sorry; I won't bring it up again."

Tatkret walk to his tent, but Arrluk stays and falls asleep by the fire.

When the morning sun ascended, Onartak woke everyone up with his loud eating. Avani poked her head out of the tent, then back in. she later came out dressed, with messy hair.

"Hey… Umm, guys."

Everyone turns to her.

"I have no idea where we are."

Nanuq speaks up.

"Were not far from Ba Sing Se, I hear it's the only un-captured city left in the earth kingdom. The only problems well have getting there is all this dammed snow."

Akemi turns her head to a half asleep Avani, who lifts one eyebrow at her.

"Avani, this would be a perfect place to announce you're the Avatar!"

Arrluk, Nanuq and Onartak all look at Avani in shock.

"You never told us you're the avatar!"

"OH, by the way I'm the avatar."

Arrluk isn't amused by her sarcasm.

"Well, then you friend is right, Ba Sing Se would be the perfect place to tell people."

Everyone looks at Avani curious of what she has to say.

"…Ba Sing Se it is."

 **Authors note: thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: I drank three energy drinks, so expect a fast paced storyline; also I will get no sleep tonight.

The group gathers their things, and plots a course to Ba Sing Se. As they begin to walk, Avani sparks a conversation.

"What about this army? Do you know anything about them?"

"Yes. They want to unite all nations as one. They are led by General Akhilesh. He just wants to rule everyone by himself. He must be stopped."

"But his army is huge, at least big enough to take the earth kingdom, how will we stop them?"

Onartak speaks up.

"We have a distinct advantage over them, we have you. The avatar."

Avani looks down at her hands.

"Do you really think that I can stop them? I mean I'm only eighteen."

Tatkret look at Avani.

"Avani, I know that being the avatar takes some getting used to, but there is no other option, you have to stop them, or they'll take over and surely kill all of us."

"Right." She says with a sigh

Akemi puts her hand on Avani's shoulder, and walks with her.

"Don't worry Avani. If anything happens well be with you through it all."

"Thanks, Akemi."

Arrluk slows to a hault and puts his hand in the air as if signaling the others to do the same. The feint sound of the wind can be heard as snow whips through the air. Arrluk examines a boot print in the snow, and sees the ground covered in them, leading ahead. Arrluk stands back up, stares ahead for a brief moment and looks at the others.

"They've left for Ba Sing Se."

"Arrluk, we have to stop them."

"I know, Onartak."

Avani, Tatkret and Avani look worried.

"What do you mean stop them?" Avani says, her voice shaking.

"You know what I mean."

Tukk Tukk plays in the snow as they walk.

Tatkret's hand shakes a little bit as he walks.

"Um, Arrluk… are you sure we should…"

"Courage is half the battle, kid. Shape up."

Tatkret lifts his chin in an attempt to look brave.

After hours of walking silently, the team can see Ba Sing Se, and the army closing in.

"here we go."

The siege of Ba Sing Se.

They come across an army of about 200 and Arrluk takes off in full sprint towards the army, letting out a vicious battle cry and the other do the same. A vast majority of the army turns to face them. And just as they get distracted, the di lee climb out of the walls and begin their defensive attack.

Arrluk gets just meters from the back wave of the army and bends the snow towards hi as a ramp shape and then lifts it up to hurl. The army scatters and splits into two smaller groups as one side takes on the di lee and the other faces Arrluk. He bends massive amounts, throwing blankets of snow like its nothing.

Tatkret stands frozen in fear. Akemi firebends, but gets struck.

"Akemi!" Tatkret balls a fist, "I have to do this dammit."

He sprints towards her, and an earthbender bends the ground under him but he leaps, making a ramp of ice that he slides down on and extends, hitting the guy.

"Akemi, are you okay?" he says, helping her up.

"yeah, lets do this."

The two fight together and Avani holds her own until the attackers flee and only they are left.

Arrluk stands, barrel chested and puffs air which turns to fog as it leaves his mouth. But just as they think the battles over, a plume of fire gets blasted towards Avani from a ballsy group of soldiers who are determined to catch her.

"AVANI!"

Avani turns around, to slow to react to the ball of fire about to blast her, only to see Nanuq leap in front her, taking the blast, as if in slow motion, but saving Avani.

"NANUQ! Shit"

Nanuq pulls himself up, his neck and shoulder burned beyond repair, blood rushes down his arm in quick succession.

Avani starts to fight back but Nanuq stops her.

"I'll handle them, get inside the wall with your friends and stay safe." Nanuq's voice shakes as he speaks.

"And let you die? I don't think so."

"I'm a goner anyway, go."

Avani slowly realizes the extent of his wounds; he had no chance to live

"Okay…"

She turns away and walks slowly to the others and rushes them inside.

Nanuq pulls himself up and charges at the benders.

Meanwhile inside the wall Avani slams her fist into the wall.

"Dammit! I can't keep letting people die to keep me safe!"

Her hand drips with blood.

Tatkret looks at her. "Avani, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is dammit! That fire was coming for me."

"but…"

Arrluk stops Tatkret.

"It's tough, just give her some space."

Tatkret turns to Arrluk and sees the sorrow on his face.

"Alright." Tatkret, Arrluk and Akemi walk to the di lee and ask where to go. They escort them to a building for the night.

Avani sits along the blood stained wall, hugging her knees with her head down. She cries the more she thinks about it. She sits alone as she cries herself to sleep under the full moon.

Authors note: my heart rate is off the charts right now.


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Life on the inside.**

The morning peaks and the city begin to come to life, unaware the tragedy that had occurred last night.

At approximately four in the morning Avani is woken by sound of people walking and chatting. She peeks over her arms, expecting the sun, but is surprised that it's still dark. She realizes how cold she is and starts to shiver. As she sits in the cold, she begins to notice how banged up she is from last night's fight. It left her covered in minor cuts and bruises along with a fairly deep gash on the inside of her calf. As the morning rolls on none of her friends wake yet. She's left, sitting and regretting everything. Being the avatar was a thought of dread to her. As she sits, a young man notices the blood stained wall and all the cuts on Avani. He approaches her, and offers her what little food he has.

"You look like you need this more than I do."

She glances at him and then back down without saying a word. He sits next to her and begins to speak.

"My names Darjaya" (Authors note: the j is silent so his name is pronounced DAR_I_A)

He pulls out a roll of linen wrap and a bottle of alcohol and motions to her gash.

"May I?

She extends her leg and pulls up her pant leg. He cleans and wraps her leg.

"Thanks. I had a…uh…rough night."

"I can tell, so… what happened."

He continues to wrap her leg as she explains what went down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, I'll get over it."

"Here"

He extends his arm and helps her up.

"I'll show you around, since your new and all."

"Sure."

Avani and Darjaya walk around the wall, examining all the stands and buildings.

"So, I never got your name."

"It's Avani"

He smiles.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." She says, flattered.

The sun starts to rise, and Akemi and Tatkret wake up in the suite they were let use. Akemi puts a pot of tea on a burner and waits at the table.

"So, Tatkret, did Avani show up last night or not?

Tatkret puts his hand on his forehead in distress.

"No, we should go get her; she's probably in the same spot."

Tatkret and Akemi drink their tea and leave the building. They make their way through all the stands and people, and back to where they last saw Avani.

"She's not here!"

Tatkret looks around but doesn't see her.

"Let's go." He says as he grabs Akemi's hand and they take off.

Avani and Darjaya explore the city, and Avani worries about her look until she sees some of the locals.

"I've heard stories about Ba Sing Se, but it didn't seem as bad as it is in the stories."

"People have been under a lot of stress and we've had a lot of refugees due to the war. We are extremely overcrowded and don't have enough food."

As he mentions the war, Avani remembers her friends.

"Oh, I've got to get back to my friends!"

"Huh?"

"Meet me back at the gate at sundown." She says as she takes off running for the palace.

Avani runs through masses of people and into the palace walls.

Thud! She slams into Tatkret.

"Avani! We've been looking all over for you."

Akemi greets Avani with a hug.

"Avani, the earth king wants you to make a public statement stating that you're the avatar."

"You spoke to the king? Wait. You told him I'm the avatar?"

Akemi scratches the top of her head.

"It's a long story."

Tatkret looks at Avani, "you should probably do this soon."

"Yeah, I will."

"When?" asks Akemi.

"How about now?"

One of the Di Lee members with Tatkret and Akemi speaks up.

"I'll notify the king."

Word is quickly spread and within an hour, almost the whole city is crowded in front of the palace, with Avani at the front on a pedestal.

"Citizens of Ba Sing Se, I am here today to inform you that the avatar has emerged. Please welcome avatar Avani."

Avani takes the stand and begins to speak.

"Hi, my names Avani… and I'm the avatar."

For a moment it is silent, until the crowd erupts into clapping and cheering.

"I am here to say that we need to stop this so called "New Army" who is terrorizing our kingdom."

The crowd cheers once more.

"To do this, we must assemble an army of our own, and take the fight to them. Who's with me!?

The crowd cheers and Avani steps down. Eventually, the crowd disperses and the recruitment centers are filled up completely with volunteer soldiers.

"I guess having the avatar gives a big moral boost." Tatkret says to Avani."

"Sure does."

Arrluk approaches the group as they stand outside of the palace."

"You didn't tell me you were gonna start a riot." He says, chuckling.

The group laughs.

Avani looks at them. "I'm sorry about last night; I got a little out of control."

"Your fine, Avani."

Avani looks at her bandaged knuckles.

"Yeah."

A Di Lee member approaches Avani.

"The king would like to speak to you. Please follow me."

"Um… Okay."

Avani follows him into the palace.

"So, Akemi, wanna go get something to eat with me?"

"I'd love to" She says with a smile.

Arrluk chuckles as they walk away together.

"kids, hehe."

As the sun starts to set, Avani heads towards the gate to meet Darjaya, getting compliments and greetings along the way. When she finally get there, Darjaya is waiting with a smile.

"You forgot to mention you're the avatar."

"Uuh, yeah I guess it slipped my mind."

They both laugh.

Avani's stomach growls and she embarrassingly realizes she hasn't eaten all day.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asks.

"I would, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, I can pay."

"Alright."

Avani and Darjaya go to a small shop, and have dinner together. Whenever they are done Darjaya pays, and him and Avani leave the building.

"So, I guess this is where we part ways?" Darjaya says.

"Well, it doesn't have to be, I hear the stars look beautiful this time of year.

Avani and Darjaya walk and find an empty field."

"There." She says pointing.

"It's perfect."

They lie on their backs and gaze upon the sky, as if it was a canvas, waiting to be painted.

"Ya'know, things will never be the same, even if we do defeat them. But what if we don't, what then?"

"I don't know, I guess it's something only time can tell."

Avani stretches and then closes her eyes, and the two fall asleep under the moon lit sky.

 **Authors note: do not punch walls like Avani, it will hurt you.**


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Bruised and Scarred.

"Huff…Huff."

Akemi sprints across town, looking for Avani, when she finds the field.

"Avani!... Avani!"

Avani is jolted awake by Akemi shouting her name. Akemi runs up to them and Darjaya pops up.

"Avani, we have to go. They found out you're the avatar and busted through the wall, and this time it's big.

"Dammit." She whispers under her breath.

Avani and Darjaya stand up, and Avani looks him in the eyes."

"Avani, the king's already fled and is waiting for us in a secret passageway; we need to go, now."

"I'm sorry." Avani says to Darjaya. "I have to."

Darjaya watches as Avani slowly backs away, as her hair flows with the wind as if the world momentarily stopped. Akemi grabs her hand and she turns around, running for the palace.

Avani rips her arm from Akemi's grasp.

"We have to go back for him!"

"There is no time, they've found us Avani, and they are looking for you."

"We have an army!"

Akemi's face immediately turns to sorrow.

"Avani, there's just too many, the local militia won't stand a chance…"

"HEEEY! AVANI!"

"DARJAYA!"

Darjaya runs towards Avani and Akemi, and when he finally arrives Avani hugs him tightly.

"Guys!"

Akemi leads them into the palace and lifts up a select few boards, exposing a dark tunnel.

"This way."

She motions them down.

"Tatkret is waiting for us."

"Alright"

Avani lights they way with a dull flame as they walk down the flickering tunnel.

"So, Avani, who's this?"

"Oh sorry. This is Darjaya, we uh, were good friends."

"Hi, I'm Akemi."

They walk down the hallway in awkward silence until they meet up with Tatkret.

"Took you long enough, and who's this?"

"This is Darjaya."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tatkret."

"Nice to meet you too."

"we're almost to the end, maybe another hour."

"I'm sick and tired of running, were going to find this Akhilesh, and were going to take him down."

"How, Avani? We can't stand up to his army, how do you expect to get to him."

Avani looks up in realization.

"I need to master all of the elements."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Darjaya speaks up.

"I heard that they were planning on invading the northern water tribe after Ba Sing Se. think this is true?

"It may be. I say we go there so that I can start waterbending right away.

Tatkret looks at Avani. "I can get you there."

 **Authors note: sorry for the shortness of this chapter, ill have a new one up soon.**


End file.
